I Could Help You
by BillionDollarBitch
Summary: Ring boners are always the worst for the WWE Superstars. But when CM Punk comes in the locker room with one, Jeff Hardy is more than eager to help him take care of that problem. WARNING: Gay sex, cursing .


**Title: **I Could Help You.

**Rating: **_M_ for Mature.

**Pairing: **Junk; Punk/Jeff Hardy.

**Warnings: **Gay sex, cursing.

**Disclaimer: **I sadly owe none of these characters!

**A/N:** This is a quick little story I dreamed up and just woke up to write. It's dedicated to my bestest friend on here, Priya (appolo1214)! She wanted more Junk, and she's going off to school soon, so I thought I'd make her a going away story! I hope she, and all the rest of you enjoy it!

* * *

"Goddamn face paint won't come off!" Jeff yells to himself, frustrated, as he stands in the shower after Smackdown, scrubbing furiously at one small spot on his cheek where his face paint refuses to die. "Stupid fucker, going off on me for that shit!" He suddenly hears another voice in the locker room, followed by the door slamming shut. Jeff's caught off guard. He thought everyone had gone home already. There was some big game on, or something like that, and everyone was anxious to leave as soon as possible to catch the end of it. Jeff had volunteered to wait out the shower rush before getting in, loving that he had it to himself, "Like I can fucking control that shit! Pissing me the fuck off. I'm getting real tired of his bullshit." The familiar voice grumbles to themself as it nears the shower. Jeff chuckles silently, amused at the anger.

"And just what the fuck do you think you're laughing at, Nero?" The man asks, reffering to Jeff by his middle name, as he steps into the shower, stark naked. "What'd you get in trouble for this time, Punk?" Jeff asks, trying to hide his amusement. "Bullshit! That's what!" CM Punk yells, heading over to the adjoining wall, and started one of the shower heads. "What did Vince pull out of his ass this time?" Jeff asks, mentally making a list in his head of all the things that Vince could have complained about today. "He's yankin' my balls because I had a fucking ring boner. First off, I yelled at him for even fucking looking! Second, he acts like I can fucking control that shit! I didn't do it on purpose! I don't think my fucking cock can tell the difference between wrestling and sex anymore. Stupid." Punk growls, and Jeff hears a slap against skin, and assumes Punk slapped at his cock. "Yeah, you can't control it. Sorry you got in trouble for it." Jeff says, still scrubbing at his face. "Yeah, thanks." Punk mumbles. "You and Amy doing something tonight? She can take care of your ring boner." Jeff chuckles. "No, because Amy is a bitch. I have no clue where she is. And she's not answering my calls. So I'll be taking care of it myself." Punk growls some more, and Jeff just laughs till he hears a groan come from behind him. "Well, enjoy man." Jeff mumbles, turning his head a bit to see Punk furiously yanking at his cock, trying to rid himself of his boner.

Jeff bites his lip and watches, making sure to occasionally scrub at his face or run the washcloth under the water so no attention is brought to him. "I need a new fucking girlfriend or something. I can't keep doing this." Punk complains to himself, hating the fact that he has to jack off in the shower before even attempting to get back to the hotel, because he's so hard that it hurts. "So get a new girlfriend." Jeff chimes in. "Yeah, I'll get right on that." Punk spats sarcastically. Jeff sighs and continues staring. "Ugh, bitch leaving me to deal with this myself." Punk grumbles, and Jeff swallows hard, trying to build up some courage.

"Uhm, Punk?" Jeff calls out. "What?" Punk asks, turning towards him a bit. "I-I could help you with it." Jeff says softly, and Punk quickly whips around to face him. "WHAT?" Punk asks, and Jeff builds up even more courage and walks over to him.

He removes Punk's hand from his dick, and replaces it with his own hand, slowly stroking it. "I said, I can help you with it." Jeff reiterates, then leans in and kisses Punk as he continues stroking him. Punk immediately kisses back, reaching up to grab at Jeff's hair so he can deepen the kiss. His tongue shoves down Jeff's throat, and Jeff openly welcomes it. The kiss lasts longer than possible, and they both pull away gasping for air. Punk catches his quickly, and moves to kiss all over Jeff's face. He kisses down to his neck, back up to his jaw, his lips again, and everywhere in between. Jeff moans out and takes to putting both his _and_ Punk's cocks together, gripping them both, and stroking them, causing both men to groan out.

"Fuck Jeff," Kiss, "I didn't know you were," Kiss, "gay. When," Kiss, "did this happen?" Kiss, "Why didn't you," Kiss, "tell me?" Punk finally gets out between his attacks on Jeff's face and lips. "I date Candice, Punk. I'm not gay. I'm just…bi, I guess. I don't know. And at the rate you're kissing me," He's cut off by Punk's lips, back on his for a moment, before they trail else where, "I didn't know you were either." Jeff finishes. "I'm not. But I'm hard as fuck right now, and you're clearly offering. I'll take what I can get." Punk mumbles, finally having found Jeff's spot on his neck. Jeff moans out, deciding not to even bothering figuring out if Punk just insulted him.

Jeff pulls from Punk, pecks his lips, then drops to his knees. He looks up at Punk for a moment, who looks down at him with wide, lust filled eyes, then takes Punk into his mouth. Punk immediately throws his head back against the shower wall, groaning at the feel of Jeff's lips around his cock. Without warning, he grabs a fistful of Jeff's hair, and begins bucking into his mouth. Jeff tries to control his breathing so that he doesn't choke or gag, then allows Punk to fuck his mouth. He quickly sucks Punk's cock as it repeatedly hits the back of his throat, making sure to trail his tongue along Punk's length as he does. Jeff's mouth feels amazing, and Punk loves that he's letting him abuse his throat. Punk's into the rough shit. But he doesn't want just a blowjob, he wants to take this thing as far as it'll go, and he's nearing his end soon, so he quickly pulls from Jeff's mouth.

"Come here." Punk says, yanking Jeff to his feet by the neck, and pulling him close to his face. "I wanna fuck you." Punk hisses, slamming Jeff into one of the shower walls, pushing his body tightly against his. "Fuck. Yes, please." Jeff replies, trying to rub his lower half against Punk's. Punk smirks, watching Jeff struggle for a moment, before quickly turning Jeff around.

"Bend over." Punk demands, smacking Jeff's ass. Jeff yelps, but quickly does as he's told, bending over and placing his hands against the shower wall to keep his balance. Punk squats down behind him, grabbing Jeff's ass, massaging his cheeks. Jeff bites back a moan. He just wants Punk to hurry up and be inside him.

"You ever been fucked by a man before?" Punk asks, trailing one finger slowly inside Jeff's hole. Jeff moans out before replying, "No." He answers. "You ever fucked a man before?" Punk then asks, trailing a second finger inside. Jeff yelps, then replies, "No," He again answers, "Have you?" He takes a chance and asks. "Nope. So this should be fun." Punk smirks, then slaps Jeff's ass with his free hand.

After a short time of probing and scissoring Jeff's hole, he takes it further. He takes the index finger of his free hand, and slides it in. Jeff squirms as he bites back a yell. It's starting to become a bit much. Punk likes watching him squirm beneath him. "You scream and I'll tear your little ass up, you understand me?" He hears Punk command, and he nods, not being able to use words. He hadn't screamed, he doesn't understand why Punk said that. Then immediately, he got his answer. Punk slid the middle finger in too. He now has two fingers of each hand inside Jeff, and uses them to strech Jeff even more.

Jeff bites down harshly on his lip, just barely able to contain his screams of pain. "You'll be fine. Quit freaking out. I'm trying to prepare you for this fat cock." Punk says, chuckling a bit as he looks down at his cock, twitching in anticipation to be deep inside Jeff. Fat cock in deed. And Jeff's just pining to have it deep inside him.

He spreads Jeff's hole as wide open as it'll go, which ain't much at all, then spits down into it. He spits at it one more time before removing his fingers.

He stands, wraps one arm around Jeff's waist, pulls him tight against his body, and slams him back into the wall, rubbing his cock against his ass. "You ready for this, bitch?" Punk asks. "Yes. God, yes." Jeff replies, ready to beg and plead if need be. Punk smiles at that, then grabs his face and contorts him back so he can kiss him. His tongue snakes into Jeff's mouth for a second, before quickly pulling away and slapping his ass again.

"Bend over, bitch." Punk commands, and Jeff again does as he's told. Punk stands under the water for a moment, getting his cock wet, before taking his place behind Jeff.

"Ready?" He asks, and Jeff nods his head. Punk grabs Jeff's hips and slides inside him, slow, but not slow enough. A yell rips from Jeff's lungs. "Take it, Jeff! Shut the fuck up and take it!" Punk demands, nice enough to stay still and not move, letting Jeff adjust. Jeff takes some deep breaths, trying to get the pain to subside. He wanted this. He's always wanted this. Now he's finally got it, and he can't let a little pain ruin it.

"Move." Jeff says, almost a whisper, and Punk obeys. He pulls out almost completely, before slamming back into Jeff, right into his fuck bundle. Jeff lets out a scream of pleasure this time, even going as far as to lean back on Punk's cock. Punk notices what he's doing, and just stands there, letting Jeff rock himself back and forth on his dick. Jeff moans out all types of things, mostly Punk's name, along with various obscenities. Punk eats up every word. That sexy ass country accent of Jeff's, along with his name being said in the form of a moan? Music to Punk's fucking ears.

He grabs Jeff's hips, and begins pounding away at Jeff's ass. "Yes! Fuck! Right there, Punk! Fuck!" Jeff's body is filled with shooting, tingling sensations all over, as Punk slams into his spot with each and every thrust. It seems as soon as it started, is as soon as it stopped. Punk pulls himself from Jeff's body, and Jeff quickly stands and turns to see what the problem is.

"What's wrong?" Jeff asks. "I want to see the look on your face when I make you cum." Punk says, grabbing Jeff again. He pins Jeff to the wall, and Jeff leans up and wraps his legs around Punk's waist. Though Jeff has a bigger build than Punk, it's not so much to where it's a hassle holding him up.

As soon as they're in position, Punk grabs his cock and re-enters Jeff. "Fuck, baby, yes!" Jeff moans out, wrapping his arms around Punk's neck. Punk smirks, then leans in and sucks Jeff's neck as he thrusts, fast and deep, inside of him. "Fuck! Fuck. Make me cum. Yes, baby!" Jeff moans out, nearing his climax.

"I wanna see you touch yourself, bitch." Punk seductively growls in Jeff's ear. Jeff takes his own cock in his hand and begins pumping, in desperate need of a release. Punk bites his lip, and watches as he continues his own pumping inside of Jeff. "God, fuck you're so tight. Lemme see you cum. Cum for me, baby." Punk says, and Jeff notes that it's the first time Punk's called him a pet name and not 'bitch'.

One more thrust into his spot, and Jeff's sent over the edge. Jeff shoots over his own chest, his muscles constricting around Punk's length. "Ah, fuck!" Punk yells out, feeling Jeff even tighter. Punk cums not too far behind Jeff, exploding deep inside him.

Once his hardness is gone, he pulls from Jeff, and sits him on his feet.

"God, that was amazing." Jeff moans out, still in a Heavenly bliss. "I know." Punk smirks, pushing Jeff under the nearest running shower head, and cleaning the cum off his chest. "Bye Jeff," Punk kisses Jeff's lips one last time, "Thanks for the help." He says, then heads towards the shower exit.

"Wait!" Jeff yells out, grabbing Punk's arm. "What?" Punk asks, turning back around. "Was this a one time thing?" Jeff gives Punk his puppy dog eyes, something Punk could never resist with Jeff. "How about you come to my hotel room tomorrow night, and we just see if it was a one time thing, okay?" Punk says without hesitation.

There's no doubt in his mind that'd he be thrilled to fuck Jeff's tight little ass again, and again, and again. And Jeff lets him be rough with him too. There's just so many things he could do to that little ass. Jeff just has no fucking idea.

"Okay." Jeff smiles wide, and Punk nods, and turns to go. "Oh, and Jeff?" Punk calls out, turning back towards Jeff once more. "Yeah?" Jeff asks. "You got a little something right there," Punk says, wiping away the last of the face paint with his thumb, with absolute ease, "Bye, Nero." Punk winks, then leaves.

* * *

**A/N:** I hope you enjoyed! It was just a one shot I dreamt up. I enjoyed it, so I hope you did too. Especially you, Priya! Anyway, if you all did like it, I have another Junk story on my page called 'I Needed You!', so feel free to check that out too, if you'd like. Reviews would be lovely! Thanks for reading :)


End file.
